


call your name

by bluelinerr



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Feelings Realization, Love Confessions, M/M, nik is just crushing hard and shanny is so oblivious, shanny is lowkey protective and nik is melting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelinerr/pseuds/bluelinerr
Summary: 2 days after becoming Stanley Cup champions together, Nik still hasn't come up with a good idea on how to confess to Shanny he's been into him the day he got traded here.The Russian vodka being consumed in the bar during post-championship celebrations help push things along.
Relationships: Brendan Shanahan/Nicklas Lidstrom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	call your name

**Author's Note:**

> this is fiction, please don't read if you feel uncomfortable or if you know anyone in this story etc etc etc

Even though there was only an age gap of one year between them, Shanny seemed to have this extra level of maturity that seemed to lure Nicklas to him. 

Flash forward to the end of the season and each of them would have their own lap around the Joe, celebrating a long awaited championship, but the young Swede didn’t know he could fall that hard in less than a year's time. 

The trade that brought Shanny here in the first place caught everyone's attention. It was sad to see Coffey and Primeau go along with the addition of the high draft pick but there was still the excitement of bringing a new, talented forward back in the continued push to win. 

Brendan showed up with his strong muscled face with his messy black hair with those intense eyes and Nik’s heart was already doing cartwheels within minutes. He wasn’t that much older, but the way he carried himself made it seem otherwise. Shanny had a better sense of humor, his style was more developed, his mannerisms more professional. Everything about him screamed experience and confidence. 

It didn’t take Nik long to realize that was exactly what made him drawn to him. And over those months in the season those feelings only progressed. What started as fascination turned into lust that turned into admiration and slight companionship - which all transformed into complex feelings of stored love. 

Telling him the way Nik felt was something that received a great deal of consideration. He just didn’t know how to do it and secretly he knew he lacked the courage most days anyways. 

But by the time Shanny was taking his victory lap with the Cup over his head, he was still oblivious to everything Nik had been internalising from day one. Ending that championship drought was the best feeling of his life but it was also alarmingly impossible to ignore the emptiness inside of him. He didn’t have anyone to share it with, and Nik desperately wanted to share it with Brendan. 

And while Nik had friends on the team, he didn’t have one guy that stood out to him the most. He admired how Shanny could fit right in and bond with everyone and never seemed shy. Nik craved that, he wanted to belong, he wanted to belong to someone, his heart just picked the new guy. Just how was he supposed to tell him? 

Nik couldn’t really think straight during their second night celebrating at a bar outside Detroit. He was a lightweight, after all, and after a handful of beers and way too many shots he was pretty much gone. Shanny could hold his own pretty well, but even he had a distinct buzz to him early on in the night. At least he was more functional. 

It was the alcohol that was flowing through his system that gave Nik this new wave of confidence. Maybe he just wasn’t so scared of being close to Shanny anymore. They were only at the bar, everyone was distracted with their own company and celebrations to notice details anyways. Half the team wasn’t even going to remember what happened when they woke up. 

“There you are,” Shanny said with a smile when Nik took the empty bar stool next to him. “Been looking for you.” 

“Me?”

“Yeah, you,” Shanny was signanly for more drinks. There was an extra stockage of Russian vodka in the bar tonight, per request, which only made both men loosen up more. 

The warmth in Nik’s heart was overwhelming and consuming. “Hadn’t seen you all night, figure I would come and say hi. Have you been sitting here all alone?” 

Brendan shook his head and laughed. “Everyone has been coming and going. Guess I can’t hold anyone down.”

“You got me for the rest of the night. If you want it.” 

It was that moment where Brendan was looking down and glancing into his teammates eyes. He could notice the eagerness, the intensity, the trust that was swirling around in his eyes and being worn on his face. 

“Yeah, I think I’d like that,” Shanny spoke softly as their drinks arrived. They both clinked their glasses together before downing another shot and a few more over after that. 

“I have to be honest,” Nik set his glass down with a sour expression growing. “I’m not much of a drinker.” 

“Aw man, you’re not gonna puke on me, are you?” 

Shanny found Nik’s giggle quite adorable and he prosted, assuring him he’d be fine, only that he wasn’t allowed to hold it against him when he couldn’t think or walk straight. 

The two of them sat there for a little bit, happily unaware of the time passing by. Talking about the satisfaction of finally winning and how Nik was so excited that Shanny only had to wait a year but Shanny was relieved Nik finally got his ring too. How everyone on the team, despite being from all over the world, finally came together like a family. They both felt so naturally comfortable with each other, more than most teammates can say, they shittalked the hours by with ease. 

“Shit,” Brendan yawned. “It’s like 3:30 in the morning man.” 

The bar was still very well active and alive with commotion, but given Nik’s lower tolerance and the fact Shanny had been there since 8, they were both tired of the place. 

But Nik didn’t want Shanny to go. He didn’t want him to disappear all offseason, just the thought made his heart and stomach sick. Shanny was getting up from his stool, stretching his back once realizing how uncomfortable he’d been sitting there all night, when Nik tried to move. 

Standing up he underestimated the amount of alcohol in his body and the small Swede started falling down, crashing towards the floor, until he felt a strong arm keep him upright. Shanny had miraculous timing with his arm stretched across Nik’s back with his hand gripped tight in his shirt. 

“Told you I c-couldn’t hold my liquor,” Nik muttered, hoping he wasn’t too red. 

It was calming to both of them that Shan never let his grip on Nik’s shirt go. “I gotta get you home, kid.” 

“I’m not a kid!” 

“Yeah? Usually kids fall over all the time, you know that?” 

“I’m only-only a year younger than you,” Nik was drunkenly pouting.

Shanny really couldn't contain his smile watching Nik try to defend himself in this state, the adorable mess that he was. Nik kept protesting all the way to the taxi as they slid into the backseat and headed out. Brendan didn’t know where he lived, but he figured he’d at least get him to his place and he could get him a ride back home. 

Slouching into the backseat, Nik’s filter was all but coming off. He realized he was sitting here in the backseat of this car with this guy he’s liked for so long and for the first time he was gaining some level of belief that he could be good enough for him after all. 

“Thank you for getting the ride.” 

“No problem,” Brendan replied, chuckling when he saw how rosy Nik’s cheeks were. 

A sharp left turn projected the weight of Nik’s body closer to Shanny. Neither of them really tried to fight it though, and now conveniently enough Nik’s head found a comfy position resting on the Canadian’s arm. 

“Your arm,” Nik muttered. “You’re so big.” 

It was Shanny’s turn to have the red cheeks. “Well, that’s what you get for working out all the time.” 

“I like it.” 

“You like my arm?” 

“I like you.” 

Brendan realized the intentions of his word while Nik’s head was creeping upwards and resting closer to his shoulder. He sat there frozen for a moment, letting the pieces come together. He understood why he got glances from him inside of the dressing room or when he celebrated a goal on the ice. It was always Nik who hugged a little harder or seemed a tad more excited. It was always Nik who greeted him first in the morning or said goodbye after a game and practice. It was always Nik who pushed him a little harder during practice to help him get better or smiled a little wider when he saw that hard work pay off during the same practice with some goals. It was always Nik who waved to him on the bus or in the hotel. It was always Nik. 

And Nik felt good. He felt safe, someone Shanny instantly trusted the day he arrived in Detroit. He could beat himself up later for not catching the signs, all he wanted to do was enjoy this time he had with him now. He wanted more time with him, suddenly. Looking at his soft, inviting eyes and messy light hair sparked a desire in him he wanted to cherish for as long as he could. 

Shanny knew right away his feelings weren’t misguided. “I like you too.”

“I-I don’t want you to go,” Nik pulled himself off and sat upright best he could. “I don’t want you to leave me, don’t want you to forget about me during the summer.”

“How could I ever forget about you?”

“I want to be good enough for you, Bren, I wanna be good enough for someone and my heart picked you and I can’t-” Nik started to spiral. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

“What? I mean yes, but-”

Nik couldn’t finish his blabbing before he was interrupted with Brendan’s lips on his. As their faces grew closer to each other their heart beats raced. Shanny was a little hesitant, he wanted to make sure he wasn’t making him uncomfortable, but that became irrelevant when he felt Nik lean into him. 

They didn’t have the flexibility in the backseat of the taxi but neither of them let up. Nik’s hand trailed up so his fingers could wrap around his dark curls and sink his hand into his hair while Brendan’s hand was firmly placed on the upper side of Nik’s neck to keep him close. 

Their synced rhythm of their kiss lasted for a few more moments before they broke apart. Brendan was staring at Nik, admiring the faint glow on his face from the city lights outside that was illuminated from the dark car. 

“You are good enough.” The way Shanny spoke was serious, not in the strict manner, but firm enough to get his point across. He should have realized sooner about the subtle signs and clues thrown his way but now he had them and he would put any doubt to rest that Nik wasn’t important enough to love. “I’ve noticed the little things. I never put it together until now but it feels right.” 

Nik was staring up at him with innocent eyes. Deep down he was just trying to not let his emotions get the best of him. He felt the rush of the kiss and wanted more but knew the conversation was more important but the words being spoken threatened to bring tears of relief. “What feels right?”

“You do. We do.” 

Finally coming to his senses, the rush of exhilaration was still blocked by the looming concern of the next few months where most of the team would be apart. “What about the offseason?” 

“Unless you want to go back to Sweden, I’ll just be up north for a few months. You should experience a Canadian summer.” 

“I don’t have anywhere to stay.”

Something in Shanny took over his rationality. He was coming to this realization that he didn’t want Nik out of his life now that he knew how much better he felt with him. “Maybe this is crazy, but you can just stay with me for the summer.”

He panicked when he was met with Nik’s mouth wide open, speechless. He went too far, didn’t he? Of course he did. “If you want, you know, you don’t have to, it’s a big place anyways in the middle of nowhere and I’m sure you’d get bored-” 

“Are you sure?” Nik spoke up, calmly yet hesitantly. 

“I haven’t been this sure about anything in a long time, kid.” 

“We’re gonna have to find you a new nickname for me.” 

Brendan chuckled. “We have all summer to find a nickname if you agree.” 

The calmness overtook both of them now as the taxi was pulling onto Brendan’s street. Pulling into the driveway, Brendan paid and tipped the man before helping his drunken lover find enough balance to walk up to his front door. He wasn’t gonna pressure Nik into making a decision about his summer, or their budding relationship, when he couldn’t even open the door of a taxi by himself.

Bringing him inside, he sat Nik on the couch and brought him back a glass of water and a granola bar. “Bet you haven’t eaten in forever, let’s try to get you a little sobered up, yeah?” 

“Thanks,” Nik sipped down the water. “For everything.”

“Anytime. I think you should stay the night here, I don’t think you’d be able to get through your own front door alone.” 

“I don’t want to be a burden in your house.” 

“No, stop that,” Brendan shook his head. “I insist. You can sleep here on the couch.” 

Unable to coherently think, Nik knew he was right. He sheepishly nodded his head before his new roommate brought out some extra blankets and pillows for him. Nik cuddled into the bed with his back on the cushions, head still feeling dizzy. 

“You need anything else?” 

Nik just moaned and shook his head. Laying down made him realize first, he was so cozy, and secondly, his head was spinning and he couldn’t keep himself awake much longer. But there was a buzz inside of him not created by the Russian vodka he had hours ago, a buzz he had knowing his heart was filled with endearment that Shanny now returned. 

“If you need anything, my room is nearby, don’t be shy to wake me up,” Brendan smiled, hoping Nik heard some of it before dozing off the sleep. He changed into his night attire and brushed his teeth before he heard Nik stirring in the living room again. 

“I can’t believe our first kiss was in the backseat of a taxi,” Nik giggled. 

“You know me, I’m a romantic sap.” 

“I’m gonna stay with you in the summer,” Nik seemed more serious now, like he was concentrating every little bit of his consciousness into that statement. “I want to be with you.” 

“I wanna be with you too. I can’t wait,” Brendan’s heart was soaring at the thought. He wanted to bring Nik around to his hometown, have long summer days together and start something special in what was so far the best month of life after winning. “But you get your beauty sleep first, we can plan all of that in the morning.”

“Goodnight Shannyyyyyy.” 

“Goodnight, kid. You better rest up.” 

Brendan only smiled when he felt the pillow Nik threw at him land on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. comments, kudos, and feedback are always welcomed. <3 
> 
> and the song that lowkey gave me inspiration for some of this is 'call your name' by circa waves. 
> 
> big shoutout to laurs for letting me blabble about this for days. ily.


End file.
